


The Headmaster's Homecoming

by Stripesicles222



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Tasked with the reparation of Beacon, Glynda is beyond stressed and exhausted.  As much as she wishes to have Ozpin return, she is not at all prepared for him when he does.Or:What if the ticket Hazel knocked out of the machine in Volume 4 Episode 10 was to Vale?  Oscar and Ozpin travel to Beacon to persuade Prof. Goodwitch to help them out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Headmaster's Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my RWBY Tales series. But since it doesn't contain any of the main four, I decided to leave it separate.

Oscar let out one last shiver as the large as the bear of a man walked out of sight.

Even though he had helped them, there was still something very off-putting about him.

"Who was that guy?" He asked the voice in his head.

"I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong," Ozpin replied. "Now come on, let's go."

Oscar nodded and looked down at the ticket in his hand.

"Umm, there seems to be a small problem…"

"What's that?" the headmaster asked.

"This ticket can only get us as far as the city of Vale." The farm boy said.

The voice in his head hummed thoughtfully.

"I have an old friend there who can help us." It said. "It will be nice to catch up after these past several months."

Oscar nodded and sat on the bench to wait for the train. As long as this 'friend' was as crazy as he himself probably was and would believe his story.

~~~~~

Glynda Goodwitch sighed and let her head hit the top of her new desk in her newly refurbished office in the partially repaired Beacon Academy.

It had been several months since the Fall of Beacon, and her work had only just begun. She was tired, sore, and downright exhausted.

Today alone, the overworked professor had fixed five buildings, repaired seven roads, and killed at least 70 Grimm. Many of the citizens of Vale were still in shock, and the negativity kept attracting more of the fell beasts.

Glynda sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors or citizens asking for her assistance. All she wanted to do was finish filing these written complaints so she could go to bed.

Despite her silent wishes, the knocking continued unceasingly.

Pushing her papers to the side with another heavy sigh, she called to the person beyond the door.

"Come in."

The door cracked open, and a head peered through at her nervously.

"P-professor Goodwitch?" a young boy asked.

Glynda nodded and motioned for him to come further into the room.

"How can I help you?" Despite her efforts, she was sure signs of her exhaustion seeped though.

The boy stood in silence, as if waiting for something. He whispered something harshly to no one in particular, and glance at her sheepishly. After a few moments, he walked nervously up to her desk.

Glynda arched an eyebrow as he approached.

She had never seen the child before, but even so, something about him seemed familiar.

"M-my name is Oscar Pine, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

She continued to examine the boy, ignoring how he shifted nervously under her scrutinizing gaze.

"That depends, young man," she said evenly, never once stopping her investigation of his face. "What is it that you need?"

"Ummm…I'm supposed to ask you how preparations are coming on my school."

His school? Surely this child was too young to be a student of Beacon Academy. As far as she could remember, there was never an Oscar Pine in any of the recent classes anyway.

Glynda sat back and observed the boy from a new angle.

The boy cowered under her unyielding stare again and began muttering to himself again.

"What do I do now?" he whispered. "I don't think she follows."

There was a pause.

"What do you mean?"

Another pause, in which the child's face contorted in mild disgust.

"There is no way I'm saying that!"

Glynda watched with a mix of concern and frustration as the boy seemingly argued with himself.

With all the people she dealt with in the day thus far, she had seen many traumatized or panicked people. She had yet to meet someone who had totally lost their sanity, and she really didn't want to now.

Before long, the boy grew silent.

He seemed relieved, albeit slightly anxious, about whatever decision he had come to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and nodded as if in affirmation to an unheard request.

As he exhaled, something changed in the way he held himself. Gone was the insecure and hesitant boy. It was replaced by regal confidence that was followed by a feeling of centuries-old wisdom.

When he opened his eyes the Beacon professor was once again hit by a sense of recognition and familiarity.

"Hello, Glynda. I do hope you've managed to regain some semblance of order in these halls."

Glynda blinked, unable to believe what she wanted to. The way the boy held himself, the tone of his voice, the casual use of her first name…

"Ozpin?"

The boy—apparently Ozpin's latest reincarnation—chuckled.

"The one and only," the headmaster smiled. "Though I must say, this new body is rather useless at the moment."

Glynda looked on in surprise.

Her old boss had mentioned such a thing was possible, but she hadn't thought he was serious. Then again, it had been implausible that he be defeated in the first place.

It didn't take long for her to get over her shock.

"Where on Remnant have you been, Professor?" she asked. "I've been stuck here doing repairs on my own. Ironwood took off back to Atlas and I haven't seen that Branwen fool since he left for Patch with his nieces!"

Ozpin stood quietly during her tirade, letting her vent all her frustration. It wasn't until she was finished that he spoke up again.

"As you can see, dear Glynda, I was otherwise preoccupied getting acquainted with young Oscar here," he said. "And I'm afraid I can't be of much help at the moment either."

"And why is that?"

"You see, Oscar and I need transportation to Mistral," he began. "There we will meet up with Qrow Branwen and plan to overthrow Salem. With any luck, Miss Rose and the remaining members of Team JNPR will be with him."

Glynda stared blankly at the child in front of her.

"And how do you know all of this?"

He chuckled again.

"When you live as long as I have, you learn to pick up on things," he said. "Besides, that bird has something of mine."

Glynda sighed. Even in a new body, Ozpin would always be a piece of work.

"If I understand correctly, you came here just to get a train ticket to Mistral?" she asked. "You're not actually here to check up on the school's repairs."

"Details, Miss Goodwitch," he said dismissviley. "But it is coming along rather nicely. Haven't figured out what to do about that dragon yet?"

"Afraid not sir," she said. "It's rather large to move, so it can't be taken down. Whatever Miss Rose did to it, it's stuck that way."

"Pity," Ozpin said. "It would have made a nice statue for the courtyard. And that had been a really nice spire too."

Glynda resisted the urge to facepalm. She had almost forgotten how her boss tended to fixate on the seemingly unimportant things.

"So you just need money to get to Mistral, right?"

The headmaster-turned-child nodded his head.

"And then we shall be out of your way."

Glynda nodded and opened a drawer. As she rifled through it, she noticed a change in the demeanor of the person in front of her.

"Professor?" she asked.

The boy's head shook in denial.

"I'm Oscar again," the boy mumbled quietly.

"I see…"

This is sure to get confusing. The stand-in overseer of Beacon was glad she wasn't the one who had to deal with this.

"Here is the lien you will need to get to Mistral," she said as she handed him a stack of cards. "There is a little extra there as well, just to be sure."

"Th-thank you," Oscar stammered.

"Just do one thing for me. Could you tell Ozpin that he better fix this mess of his?"

Oscar tilted his head as if listening to something. If she had to guess, Glynda would say he was conversing with the headmaster.

"He says 'that is his plan, but he makes no promises,'" Oscar relayed. "Apparently a lot depends on the choices of four teenage girls and their traveling companions."

Glynda shook her head and barely refrained from collapsing on her desk.

"Just… go save the world or something," she said, waving him off. "And make sure that idiot in your head gets back here to help me clean up his mess."

Oscar nodded and took his leave.

Once outside, he let out a sigh of relief.

"She's scary," he told Ozpin.

"You get used to it."

Oscar shuddered.

"I'd rather not have to," he said. "With any luck, we can get you out of my head by the time you have to run the school again."

Ozpin chuckled.

"We can worry about that then," he promised. "For now, let's get to Mistral and get my cane back!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just before the premiere of volume 6. So any plot or character inconsistencies are due to that.


End file.
